A Tale of Two Badasses!
A Tale of Two Badasses! Act I The Invitation, What is this About? The Magic Automobile drove the man in question through town. This particular city, named White Haven, revolves around the many benefits being spread across Fiore and other countries across the continent. Non SE-Plug Lacrima-powered vehicles, beautifully magic-attuned cloaks wrapped around the common folk, and even the occasional bird-shaped airships flying overhead to spray a number of beautiful fireworks overhead. It sported a bright, promising future in how magic can be used not only for beauty, but for conventional purposes as well. All of this made possible, by the The Continental Company of Magic Advancement. Its owner, and leader of a renowned family known for its incredible influence and wealth, known as Victor Alexander of the Alexander Family. Also, the Guild Master of the largest Independant Mage Guild, the Phoenix Guild. However, this particular task is feathered out to the en route guest heading towards the large castle, resting upon the highest cliffside interconnected with the vast cityscape. Sitting across on the other seat within the coach, was none other than the Wizard Saint, Godfried of the Midnight Titans Guild. Wearing nothing but a simple black tank top, a pair of orange fingerless gloves, and a pair of army cargo slacks with boots, with a simple knife sheathed on his waistline. With arms crossed over his chest, he looked over to his partner with a questioning look, "Still having second thoughts about this job?" Blue eyes glanced over to Godfried's face, a small smirk following. "At this point, does it matter?" The young man asked with a knowing look. "To ask for the assistance of two of us, it must be a hell of a enemy. Don't know much about this Victor guy beyond the obvious." He ran a hand through his spiky, golden hair—it was his calling card for many, it was hard to miss Sanjo Vista. He turned his attention back to the view outside the coach's window. It was a vivid place, the city of White Haven. There were not many cities that could so much remind him of his own hometown. "It'd be a waste to turn back now, " Sanjo said, shaking his head. "Just make sure you don't slip up, alright? " A small grin crossed Sanjo's face. "Tch, as if," Godfried rolled his eyes as his face assumed a bland expression of annoyance, "the only thing I'm worried about is if we break anything, they'll make our small fortunes seem abysmal by the time we're paying the expenses for the damage we'll make. It'd be a drag if we only walk away with enough to pay for a few months..." "Sounds like a personal problem to me, " Sanjo said through a smirk. "You forget my last name, man. Though, I don't need any letters and demands from pissed off property owners anymore than you." People always had a knack for becoming viscous when their money was involved "Not everyone is born with a fancy name, a title, and a mountain of money to start off with," Godfried sighed as he looked outside at the many marvels being celebrated with. Apparently there is a sort've Magic Carnival, being celebrated that is hosting all of the various works of art and practicality that this Head of the Alexander Household has created, "you'd think being part of the Purge Squadron would've gotten me extra lump sum into my bank account. Nope. I've got as much money as the next S-Class Wizard. Nothing glorious about it, but nothing too unordinary to wallow about. I just hate having to pay for stuff that is 'a big deal for me..." "People who actually contribute to society are rarely the rich ones, " Sanjo said, nodding his head. He could feel the bumpy trail beneath him as the coach continued to straggle up towards the cliff-side castle. Sanjo arched an eyebrow, "By the way, am I alone in being curious of this job's enemies? To call two of us for this. What is this Victor Alexander like?" "Now who is the one who sounds worried?" Godfried asked rhetorically with humor, but kept himself from showing a grin at his own joke as he looked out the window of the coach, as it continued to ascend up the trail towards the lavish and immense castle, "I met him a couple of my times during my days as a Magic Council Enforcement Captain. While during that time he was a little more...impatient...at times, he was a man I'd consider thinking always with a clear head. Of the mages I've encountered, he's one of the few who I'd respect as a professional and a worthy adversary, should our paths collide in that manner. For the strangest reason, he seemed to fit the part of being a Wizard Saint, was even offered the position on the Council as well, and yet," Godfried looked over at Sanjo with an annoyed look, "he politely declined, saying that he had enough titles as it was, and that anymore would make him appear to be more egotistical than people viewed him as." "Hmmm, sounds like an interesting guy, " Sanjo said, raising a finger, "But, I would expect that much. This is the same man that's raised up the largest independent guild around. If his own people aren't enough, we're stepping into a sticky situation." He reclined in his seat, it was better to enjoy whatever moments of relaxation he had left. Sanjo sighed, "Whenever things get violent, feel free to take the lead." "Thanks for volunteering to be the wingman, Sanjo," Godfried huffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation at his comrade's willingness not to stick his neck out willingly, "I can see why you're numbered on a lower level than me. Too cautious for your own good..." "Don't get ahead of yourself, Godfried, on both accounts, " Sanjo replied quickly, locking glances with his comrade across the coach. If there was one thing to held true, it was that men always found some way to compete even if not on purpose. "I'm only letting you take the lead for the sake of seniority, you're kind of like my ''senpai in terms of experience." A small grin crossed Sanjo's face. Turning his head to face his grinning face, he made a bland face in return as he uttered, "I don't do autographs, Sanjo. Just...something to keep in mind. The only momentos I hand out, are the creative ways I mutiliate anyone stupid enough to cross me-" SSSSKRRRRT! "OOF!" Godfried would find himself slamming head first into the coach filament separating the passenger side from the driver side, as a sudden lurching motion of swiftly slammed brakes were applied. The inertia made the bland looking eyes of Godfried bulge out, as his durable head became wedged into the middle wall of the automobile. "Creative in more ways than one, no doubt, " Sanjo laughed, leaning forward towards his struggling companion. It had been a hard stop, but not that abrupt. He shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh. "I guess this is a bad time to ask for an autograph?" "I'll show you an autograph!~" Godfried snarled, comically engulfing automobile in electrical surges that emphasized his anger at his current predicament, and his partner didn't help out in the slightest. Twisting his head to the left, and then the right, he finally wrenched his head from the coach divider of the automobile, leaving a gaping hole in where his head slammed into it. Still glaring at Sanjo, he retrieved his combat knife from its sheathe, and began to carve his initial on the space of the divide next to the mangled tear, "THERE! Happy now, Sanjo?! Or do you want me to carve it on your clothes so you have one to spare?!" Sanjo sighed at the sight. "I'll have to pass on that, but thanks for the offer, " He said, moving to the edge of his leather seat. The man before him was something of a hero—given the moniker, the Thunder God— to many, and yet, here he was. Life was funny in that way, reputations rarely say all that is about a person. The thought made the Wizard Saint grin "It's probably time for us to get off, seems we have arrived." "Yeah, sure is," Godfried sighed, sheathing his knife as he got out of the damaged car and walked up towards the curved, alabaster stone-carved stairway that led up to the immaculate face of the castle in front of them. Each step was shown to be meticulously buffed, and well maintained, a show that the Alexander Family took pride in keeping their grounds both glamorous and attractive for their own viewing and any guests, like the two Wizard Saints. When the two of them reached the top, they were greeted by a youthful and straight postured gentleman, garbed in black trappings befitting of a butler. Raising his white gloved hand to curl around his lithe waistline, he took a humble bow before the two, speaking in a rich, eloquent tone, "Welcome to the grounds of House Alexander, Wizard Saints. I am here on behalf of Lord Alexander to greet you, and to relieve you of any personal burdens you may have carried on the way here." "I got nothing," Godfried said pointedly, looking over at Sanjo pointedly, "what about you?" "No personal burdens weighing me down here either, " Sanjo shrugged, turning his attention back towards the butler. "Thanks for the warm welcome though. Now, if we could speak with Mr. Alexander?" "Of course. Please follow me," the butler nodded with a polite smile, gesturing with his hands elegantly to follow his lead, as he began the stride into the Alexander Castle's interior. As they would enter, they would find most of the interior of the castle to be both grandiose, yet elegant in taste. While the flooring held traditional, strong masonry, there were layers of rich stylized crimson carpet stretched throughout the wide and long corridors. Rows of silent, empty suits of armor lined the long entry with various designs intricate carved upon them, as their chasis and helms were also of various crafting origins, almost like a mausoleum or a collection of sorts. Glamorous colors filtered from high rising, stained-glass windows into a large dining hall they passed swiftly, filled to the brim with seats as the table itself, of carved dark wood seemed to stretch for nearly twenty meters in length. Finally, after they passed a number of additional passages, doorways, and another long hallway with various glass-encased pieces, they finally reached a large arched doorway leading to the outside. When they would revisit the outdoors, they would be greeted with a vibrant atmosphere over a immaculately designed marble terrace, with one bridge-pathway leading to a proximate greenhouse, and the other near a large pond, where koi fish and lilies littered about within it. "Milord," the butler finally stopped a good dozen meters away from the familiar form of Victor Alexander, "the Wizard Saints, Godfried, and Sanjo Vista are here for your noon appointment." He currently wore his trademark crimson suit jacket, crimson slacks, black dress shoes, and a pair of white gloves holding a rich crest-emblazoned book before him casually. A pensive gaze looked at the page for a few moments longer, before closing it upon where the crimson-tassled bookmark held his spot in place. Turning his gaze, he smiled upon his loyal servant and friend, noticing the two behind him waiting attentively, "Ah, perfect timing!" Standing from his seat, he whisked away his book with a flash of light, the sign of Re-Quip being employed, and replaced it with a jewel-encrusted stave, placing it firmly upon the ground with his palm grasping over the handle fully, "I'm glad you both could make it here upon such short notice, Ser Godfried and Ser Sanjo." Sanjo eyed their patron's peaceful smirk as he gave a nod towards Godfried. "It's a rarity for anyone to call on the services of two Wizard Saints, so, " Sanjo said with a smile, " You could say I jumped at the chance." It was here that his curiosities would be cured, and about time at that. The fame of the Alexander family's Head had reached even his ears, but the Wizard knew nothing beyond that. "That being said, Victor-dono, " Sanjo said raising a hand. "What was so urgent that we had to get here on such short notice?" He narrowed his eyes at the man before him. Victor took a few steps in the direction of his pond, tapping his cane along the polished and immaculate ground, staring at the koi fish swimming freely among the large confines. A thoughtful silence elongated Victor's stare, and it wasn't until a whole minute passed, Victor sighed, announcing after turning to meet their gaze once more, "I'm quite embarassed to ask this of you...but I need you to eliminate a threat for which my Guild or myself shouldn't engage. Its quite precarious to see the largest Independant Mage Guild of the city and its Guild Master of such noteworthy fame, establishing a perimeter and guarding the festival that is going to be taking place this week..." "And hiring two Wizard Saints is subtle?" Godfried asked dryly, crossing his arms as he felt as if there was something that he wasn't being told and the explanation for their presence was quite ridiculous, "if you haven't heard of our reputations, I'll tell you, we're the farthest things from subtle..." Sanjo sighed, " I have to concur with Godfried on this. We are not some talented pair of rookies, we're going to need more to go on than that." His eyes shifted from their patron to Godfried and back again. They were not mages that answered to just any job request, he could sense the slight irritation in his friend's tone. "I'll ask again, we need details here." "I guess I have no choice but to be honest with you," Victor spoke in a foreboding, hesitant tone. Turning his sharp, handsome face to look at the two of them fully, his eyes narrowed as he spoke out in a stoic tone, "I have been getting attacked by a group of Dark Mages calling themselves the'' Reborn Oración Seis'' ''Guild'''''." Godfried and and Sanjo exchanged quick glances for but a moment. "Those guys from the Balam Alliance, and here I thought Jura and the rest had dealt with them for good. That's what mercy gets you, I suppose, " Sanjo said through a frown. This could be turn out to be tiresome, even with no encounters with them, he knew a bit about this dark guild's mages. "And so I'm guessing they're even more powerful now?" Sanjo asked. "I never met them in their prime, so your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that I've sent several of my own Guild's mages to deal with the threat before I knew precisely whom they were. Let's just say, I'm considering outside help of a more familiar and reliable source," Victor spoke sagely, as his eyes met Godfried and Sanjo's equally. Sighing, Godfried scratched the back of his neck with a tired look on his face, "Do we have to pay for collateral damage? A mission of this scale is going to be a pain for us to fiance as much as it is for us to complete." "Collateral damage will be handled by my company. Don't feel restricted to hold back when facing them. I don't want them harming anymore people, let alone halting the advancement of unified magic across this world. They don't have the right to rob that from the world, as much as a common thug does to his victims," Victor said with reassurrance. Category:Zicoihno Category:Roleplay